1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for controlling a speed in an over-speed enforcement section, and more particularly, to controlling a vehicle speed to prevent an excess speed from being generated in an excess speed enforcement section when an average driving speed of the vehicle exceeds a speed limit in a section from an enforcement start point to an enforcement termination point.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A smart cruise control (SCC) system is a system that provides convenience and safety to a driver by adjusting a vehicle speed to a predetermined speed set by the driver when preceding vehicles are not present, and adjusting a distance to maintain a predetermined distance between the vehicles when the vehicles exist in front.
Since this SCC system does not obtain speed limit information and position information of speed enforcement detector (e.g., camera, etc.) on a road, an excess speed is determined by the speed enforcement detector when the driver sets the speed of the vehicle to exceed the speed limit of the road. In particular, when the driver engages a brake pedal to avoid detection of an excess speed (e.g., a speed greater than a speed limit), an operation of the SCC system is released, and thus the SCC system must be turned back on after passing through the speed enforcement detector.
Therefore, a method of adjusting the vehicle speed to the speed limit or less when the speed enforcement detector is detected on the road has been suggested. However, this related art is useful in a location enforcement method of enforcing the excess speed of the vehicle at a specific location, but may have decreased utility of a point to point enforcement method of enforcing when the average driving speed of the vehicle between two points exceeds the speed limit.